Zenith
by Al-Ice1
Summary: It's the start of the summer, and things aren't looking great...Soon Harry will be leaving Privet Drive, but first he has to escape an atack.


Disclaimer at end and enjoy! 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Zenith

It begins 

It's dark in this room, harry thought as he sat crouched in bed both hands pressed against the scar on his head. Harry had no one to turn to, he'd only felt his scar hurt 6 times since he'd received the letter from Dumbledore, 4 in the last week but it wasn't that. Harry just felt a bit lonely; the Dursleys were ignoring him again. So he hadn't spoken to anyone since he'd sent Hedwig away, he'd not known he would miss her so much…but he didn't have a choice. He could remember the day when he got the letter like it was yesterday… 

Harry got up off his bad and made his way over to his window, at the sound of the owl's hoot from the windowsill. Sliding open the window to allow the owl access to his room, harry smiled, it looked like his Hogwarts letter was here. He couldn't wait to go back, he already missed being there…. He even missed Snape. Harry opened the envelope revelling a parchment letter. Harry realised it wasn't his average school letter.

Dear Mr. Potter

I'm afraid that I have to inform you of this in a letter, as I would prefer for this conversation to take place face-to-face, but as that is not possible at this time I will continue what I set out to achieve by writing this. As you probably are not aware there has been a little trouble in the wizarding world. I will not go into detail here as I'm sure your friends will be eager to fill you in. however I must ask you not to send any mail until you are back in the safety of Hogwarts. I would also appreciate it if you would send your owl, Hedwig to me so she can stay safe here until your return. I have already taken the liberty of informing Mr Weasley and Miss Granger that you will not be sending or allowed to receive any letters this summer. I know this not how you'd like your summer to conclude but no one expected things to escalate so fast. There's no need for concern this is just a precaution. Have a happy birthday and don't for get to send Hedwig straight to Hogwarts.

Yours truly,

Professor Albus Dumbledore.

*

Harry sighed removing his hand from his scar, which was only dimly aching now. Glancing at his clock Harry could see it was 4:30am he decided to try to get back to sleep, and not dwell on the implications of Dumbledore's letter. I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing, harry thought, oh that's a difficult one potter, harry answered himself, at 4:30 in the morning…asleep I should hope. Harry laid back down in bed and pulled the covers over him, trying to get comfortable…. He soon felt the start of sleep wash over himself.

*

The next day harry found himself down stairs watching the T.V. with Dudley for the first time all summer this was quite a surprise, for Dudley wouldn't go near harry since he'd got back from Hogwarts, which harry didn't really mind. Now however harry glanced at him he was sat on the couch watching cartoons his little eyes bulging with excitement, it made harry laugh. He had to pull a pillow up to his face to stifle his laughter. It didn't work however and harry received a glare and a demand.

'Shut up! And well you're at it get me a can of coke!' harry sighed as he got up to go to the kitchen. As soon as had arrived back at Privet Drive he'd been given clear instructions to wait on Dudley hand and foot because of what had happened with the Weasley's toffees last summer. Although Harry had to admit he hadn't had to do much on account of Dudley's fear of him. 

Harry grabbed the coke from the fridge, re-entered the front room and tossed the coke to Dudley, who some how managed to drop it.

'Harry! Watch it will you!' Yelled an angry Dudley as he groped under the couch for the can.

'Its not my fault you can't catch and anyway you should have got it your self' harry replied plopping back down on the couch, he looked up to see Dudley's reaction but he'd already gone back to the T.V. and wasn't listening to harry.

Oh well, harry thought that was probably the biggest conversation he'd had all summer. He started watching the T.V. again. Oh this is so boring harry thought, he decided that he might go back up to his room 

'I'd rather go out side though' he moaned to himself, that was another one of uncle Vernon's new rules, he'd made that one up about 3 weeks ago. Harry was really fed up of being coped up in the houses all day.

What can I do harry wondered more homework? He didn't think so he'd probably already done it all and he wasn't about to start any extra-curricular activates that was Hermione's domain and she could keep it he thought. 

Oh I really miss Ron and Hermione I wish I could have gone to the Weasley's houses we could-.

Harry was shocked out of what could have been by the slamming of the front door. 

'Hey Dudley look what I picked up in town' shouted the voice of Harry's uncle Vernon

Dudley pulled himself off the couch, which in Harry's opinion was no small feat, and waddled over to the door just as uncle Vernon came in carrying a large box, they bumped into each other.

'Watch it Dudders' uncle Vernon cried as he shifted the box in his arms 'come over here and look at this' Vernon Dursley said as he moved to the centre of the room and gentle placed the box on the floor. Dudley quickly followed him moaning about missing his shows but also showing some interest in the contents of the mysterious box.

' Dad what's in the box' Dudley wined sounding like a 3 year old, any minute now he's going to start stamping his feet harry thought.

'Wait and see' His farther said to Dudley as Harry's aunt Petunia walked in she trotted over to Dudley and handed him a large chocolate bar

'I picked this up for you Duddy darling' aunt Petunia cooed to Dudley, it was enough to make Harry sick ' it's got little toffee bits in it, your favourite'

Dudley visibly blanched at the mention of toffee bits and chucked the bar across the room with an audible wail then jumped behind the couch and started to whimper like a dog. 

It seemed that the Weasley twins' Ton-Tongue Toffee had affected Dudley more seriously than previously thought-Harry would have to thank them and inform them of this new development. Harry was sure they'd find it highly amusing. 

Aunt Petunia and Harry's uncle Vernon raced over to Dudley and tried to comfort him. Harry just sat there every so often uncle Vernon would glare at Harry and tell him it was all Harry's fault and that he'd 'traumatised' their son.

Harry tried to escape up to his room but his aunt wouldn't have it. After about ten minutes full of promises of gifts for Dudley, the prospect of what could be in the box and a declaration that he'd never eat any candy ever again, Dudley _finally _decided to come out from behind the couch

Harry was going to leave then but thought he'd hang around to see what was in the box, by now he was quite intrigued.

Harry watch as uncle Vernon fished his keys out of his pocket and used them to try and cut the brown plastic tape, which sealed the box after the 3rd attempted he managed to push the key through the tape.

'BOOM'-Harry jumped to his feet at the sound of the explosion outside that rocked the houses. The first was quickly followed by a second. Then a 3rd as Harry ran to the window were he saw-…. Nothing he couldn't see a thing only the neatly trimmed gardens of privet drive, just then there was another explosion that made the whole houses jerk causing Harry to fall back wards onto his bum. Harry looked around at the Dursleys who were-who were calmly crouched around the unopened box looking at Harry like he was mad.

The biggest explosion yet sounded through out the houses.

'Dad open the box' Dudley pushed ' I want to see what's inside'

'Right-oh, Dudley just got to get the rest of this damned tape off' uncle Vernon replied not even acting as if he'd heard what was going on.

A thousand questions raced through Harry's head like why can't the Dursleys hear those explosions? How come when I look out I can't see anything? What's going on? What am I going to do? 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

OK every thing belongs to J.K.Rowling and the publishers and every one else, who owns a piece. 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


End file.
